emo_owl_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond Birthday vs Jeff The Killer
Beyond Birthday vs Jeff The Killer is the 5th installment of Emo Owl Rap Battles. It features Death Note serial killer Beyond Birthday rapping against famous Creepypasta Jeff The Killer. It was released March 3rd 2014. Here is a link to the battle: Beyond Birthday vs Jeff The Killer Cast Ciarán McGinn as Beyond Birthday Ciarán McGinn as Jeff The Killer Lyrics Beyond Birthday: It's time to show this creepypasta psycopath who is boss I'll beat you, drug you, stab you up Until you die of complete blood loss What the hell is wrong with your face? It's like the Joker had his period on your balls Tell me Jeff, are you really the best killer of them all? I'll nail you up to the wall like my little wara ningyo Then carve up little messages on your chest It'll be impossible to solve You were beaten battered bleached torched Carved a smile into your face to hide your sorrows According to these little hints Looks like your death will come tomorrow Jeff The Killer: You're a psychopathic asshole But I am more creepy You think you can go against me I killed my entire fucking family Committed three serial killings Whoa, that is kinda cute You think doing all that shit Will make you L's substitute? B.B stands for Big Bitch 'Cause that's what you are Eating jam out of your hands Practising laughing You're a weirdo by far I went against Slenderman And Jack the Ripper This will be no competition I'll bleach and torch your face Gut you, and that'll be the end of my misson Beyond Birthday: I'll Backlash your Backyard T'ill there's blood everywhere No need to torch my entire body 'Cause I've already been there You're a white hoodied emo haired Party crashing psychopath With a messed up burned up face Killing anyone in your path When will you stop being on your period? You defective asshole Put down that knife Or I'll shove it right in your ass-hole You're a creepypasta failure With nothing to prove I just handed your ass to you, now give me your next move Jeff The Killer: I read your whole book You're not even scary The fourth killing was yourself? Wow, what a visionary Stop copying me Beyond You will never beat me Just like you'll never succeed L Or claim this battle your victory I think you should Go To Sleep Mr. Shinigami eyes So in the middle of the night I can kill you by surprise You lied to me B.B You were never going to kill me I'll note this battle as your death Like I was Light Yagami WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! MORE RAP BATTLES COMING SOON! STAY TUNED Who do you think won? Beyond Birthday Jeff The Killer Trivia *This is the third battle to feature a character from Death Note. *This battle was written and recorded the latest. The battle was written and recorded on the day before it was released. *When Ciarán was rapping as Jeff The Killer, he was influenced by RLYoshi's voice in Slenderman vs Jeff The Killer of the Epic Rap Battle Parodies. *A sequel to this battle "Beyond Birthday vs Jeff The Killer 2" was released Novermber 3, 2014.